Cortejando el caos (Un día a la vez): Una sociedad matriarcal
by ArCaliel
Summary: "No te atrevas a alejarte de mi" Ella no entendía que fue lo que hizo mal. No le importaba si pensaban que era una cobarde. Estaba cansada de ser valiente todo el tiempo. Porque aunque él la odiaba, ella lo amaba. UA. FemHarry/Draco


Courting Chaos (One Day at a Time)

Ellory

Female Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy: The Matriarchal Society One

* * *

La heredera Hyacinth Potter sonrió mientras montaba en el hipogrifo. Era mejor que usar su Saeta de Fuego, e incluso un Abraxan no se comparaba. Ella había estudiado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante los últimos cuatro años solo para llegar a esta lección, cuando tenía siete años se le permitió montar un hipogrifo. ¡Oh, claro!, montar Thestrals también había sido divertido. Y acariciar a los unicornios en su cuarto año había sido agradable. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba con este momento de libertad. ¡Esto era increíble!.

Aquí arriba, con el cielo azul y las nubes a su alrededor, podía fingir que nunca llegaría el momento de madurar y crecer.

Su decimoséptimo cumpleaños había pasado casi seis meses atrás. Al principio, sus padres no parecían preocupados cuando no envio una Solicitud de Cortejo a ninguno de los hombres elegibles de sangre pura a quienes les encantaría ser el nuevo Heredero Potter. Lady Jamie Potter, su madre, se rió y besó a Lord Regulus Potter, su padre, en la mejilla, antes de sonreír y decir: "No todos son tan atractivos como tú, querido. Ella elegirá a alguien pronto ".

Sin embargo, la madre de Hyacinth no sabía que su hija ya había elegido a alguien. Parecía que los ojos grises eran una debilidad que las Damas Potter no podían resistir. Aunque, no es como si él me de la hora, pensó malhumorada.

El hipogrifo subío, y luego se lanzó en picada como si imitará una jugada Amago Wronski. Ella se echó a reír cuando la fuerza del viento envió agua del Lago Negro hasta los bordes de su túnica.

* * *

El heredero Draco Malfoy era alguien molesto, imposible e irrespetuoso.

Pero así era como Hyacinth lo amaba .

Sabía que había otros herederos y señores de sangre pura en Hogwarts, por no mencionar a los innumerables de Europa, África y Asia. Hyacinth sabía que algunos de ellos eran inteligentes, amables, encantadores, valientes, atrevidos, y divertidos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio a Draco Malfoy, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus afilados ojos grises, olvidó que existían. ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía dirigir sus atenciones a otra persona? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan hechizada por el?

En la sociedad mágica, las brujas tenían el derecho de elegir al futuro padre de sus hijos. Ella tenía que elegir un mago, en el que confiará completamente, para entregarse a él, y Draco había robado ese lugar en su corazón. Había algo en él que la hizo ignorar a todos los magos que lucharon por sus afectos.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy, quien solo había tomado el nombre de su esposo porque este no tenía una hermana para que el nombre su antigua y noble casa fuera transferido, era una amiga íntima de su madre. Si Hyacinth hubiera enviado una Solicitud de Cortejo a Draco, habría sido inmediatamente aceptada. Tan snob como sonaba, nadie nunca había rechazado una Solicitud de Cortejo de una dama Potter. No obstante, Él la odiaría si ella arreglara una unión forzada con su madre. Se resentirá con ella por el resto de sus vidas. Ella no podía soportar sentir eso todos los días hasta que muriera.

Las hojas rozaron las piernas de Hyacinth cuando el hipogrifo voló sobre las coronas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Eran ásperas, pero ella no retrocedió cuando le rozaron la piel. Le dio la bienvenida a las ligeras punzadas que sentía. No dolían tanto como saber que Draco no estaba interesado en ella en lo más mínimo. Ella no era tonta. Tenía la edad suficiente para aceptar que no podía obtener todo lo que quisiera.

Hyacinth no podía enviarle una Solicitud.

Draco nunca había tratado de ganarse su favor, como tantos otros magos. Ella no había recibido un solo regalo de él. Él le dio la más mínima cortesía, e incluso eso parecía ser tedioso para él. Sus asentamientos fueron bruscos, sus reverencias fueron breves, y solo permaneció en su presencia durante el tiempo preciso requerido antes de irse. Él siempre le daba la espalda y se alejaba de todo lo que podían llegar a ser. ¿No sabía que ella pasaría su vida con gusto tratando de hacerlo feliz? Era como si él no pudiera tolerarla, y deseara estar en cualquier lugar fuera del alcance de su magia. La hacía sentir como una paria.

Así que sí, Hyacinth lo amaba; lo deseaba lo suficiente para luchar con tantas brujas como fuera necesario, para demostrar que ella era su primera y única dama. Sin embargo, Hyacinth preferiría nunca tenerlo, que pasar toda una vida unido a él, sabiendo que la despreciaba. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la odiara tanto? ¡Si tan solo se lo dijera, ella encontraría la manera de compensarlo!

Un corazón roto era menos doloroso que dos. Ella no tenía derecho a robar su futuro.

Un claro, lleno de sus compañeros de clase, apareció a la vista, y Hyacinth luchó por recuperar el control de sus pensamientos mientras el hipogrifo daba vueltas y se preparaba para aterrizar. Si ella no levantaba sus paredes a tiempo, las palabras de Draco la cortarían profunda y rápidamente. ¿Cómo se había ganado su ira? Una vez que el hipogrifo aterrizó, un sangre pura con cabello castaño se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a desmontar del hipogrifo. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no podía molestarse en recordar su nombre; Él no era Draco.

"Gracias", dijo Hyacinth distraídamente. Intentó no pensar en cómo se sentiría si las manos de Draco fueran las que la ayudaron en ese momento tomando su cintura, si él hubiera usado su fuerza para ayudarla a desmontar. Ella se resigno. Era hora de aceptar que ella nunca lo sabría.

"De nada, heredera Potter", respondió el niño con una reverencia exagerada. Era demasiado profundo; actuó como un desvergonzado lame botas.

Un resoplido de disgusto se escuchó a su derecha, y se giró para ver a Draco mirándola a ella y al chico. ¿Qué había hecho ella ahora? "¿Heredero Malfoy?" Por una vez, no la miró. Lo que hizo fue peor. Él le dio el asentimiento más agudo que jamás había tenido, y luego continuó su paso hacia el hipogrifo como si su presencia fuera menos importante para él que la de un muggle.

Su corazón se desgarró.

¡Ella no entendía lo que había hecho! Ella nunca le había ordenado que la escoltara. Ella nunca había tratado de aprovecharse de él. ¡Ella no lo entendía! ¿Por qué la odiaba?

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, un hipogrifo comenzó a correr contra Draco. Lo miró, aturdido. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tomó su varita. Si ella interfiriera... Habría consecuencias. Consecuencias que odiaría, él no le agradecería por salvarle la vida. Pero si sus opciones eran ganar su odio eterno (el cual ya parecía poseer), o verlo morir ante sus ojos cuando tenía el poder de salvarlo, no había duda de lo que haría.

Porque aunque la odiaba, ella lo amaba.

Hyacinth nunca había estado más agradecida por el hecho de que Godric Gryffindor fue su Tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo. Lo cual le permitió Aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts; eso es lo que ella hizo Reapareció un pie delante de Draco, con su varita entrenada apuntando al hipogrifo. Este se levantó sobre sus patas traseras ante su repentina aparición, con las alas batiendo tan fuerte que las hojas caídas se arremolinaron en a su alrededor.

"¿Heredera Potter?"

Las garras del hipogrifo brillaban a la luz del sol; eran más afiladas que algunas de las mejores espadas que había visto. Su pico era cruelmente curvado y, sin duda, podía romper el brazo de un humano sin casi ningún esfuerzo. Si se hubiera demorado más, lo mejor que Draco podía esperar recibir era un viaje al hospital. "Toca un pelo de su cabeza, y te usare para la cena", gruñó ella. Y quiso decir cada palabra.

El hipogrifo se inclinó y chilló en la cara de Hyacinth. Su aliento olía a carne podrida. Eso era repugnante! La fuerza hizo que su cabello se volviera en un frenesí, enredando los rizos que le llegaban a la barbilla, pero ella no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

No la intimidaba. No le tenía miedo a nada que pudiera hacerle. Hyacinth dio un paso adelante y miró sus ojos reflexivos e inteligentes. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" Ella se rió en su cara. "No serías la primer criatura mágica al que una Potter mato". El claro estaba inquietantemente silencioso, pero a ella no le importaba si asustaba a los estudiantes con sus palabras o hechos. Mientras Draco dejará la clase con vida y sin daño, ella estaría contenta.

"¿Heredera Potter?" Draco contuvo el aliento detrás de ella, pero ella no se volvió para examinar su expresión. Tenía que mantener su atención en la amenaza. Además, probablemente solo estaba expresando disgusto por su comportamiento violento.

El hipogrifo se quedó mirando a Hyacinth, como si probara su resolución. En este asunto, nada puede hacer que se doble o se rompa. Ella no se echaría atrás. Solo había un resultado: no le permitiría dañar a su Draco. Fin de la historia. Chillando una vez más, esta vez más suavemente, el hipogrifo se inclinó ante ella. Su pico raspaba la tierra. Luego batió sus alas y se fue volando, el resto de la manada lo siguió.

"Um, ¿La clase terminó?", Dijo el profesor Hagrid mientras se rascaba su barba enmarañada.

Hyacinth paso saliva y se obligó a no reprimir lo que sus acciones habían revelado de ella. No importaba de todos modos. A Draco no le interesaba, y ciertamente no quería estar vinculado a ella. Ella se fue antes de que él, de nuevo, tuviera la oportunidad de romperle el corazón con su afilado sarcasmo y su fría indiferencia. El enfrentamiento entre un mago de sangre pura y una criatura mágica indómita para proteger a una bruja o mago era un ritual de unión muy antiguo, muy honorable y muy apasionado, y funcionaba de igual forma si el mismo era requerido para ganar los afectos de una bruja o mago. El primero claramente decía: Valoro tu vida por encima de la mía. Este mundo no vale la pena vivir si no estás en él. Y el segundo decía: No importa cual sea el riesgo, con tal de estar a tu lado, soy capaz de enfrentar lo que sea... incluso a la muerte misma.

La madre de Draco había nacido lady Narcissa Black; Ella era particularmente apegada a la historia, orígenes y las costumbres que regían a los sangre pura. Draco sabía el significado de lo que Hyacinth acababa de hacer.

Ella tenía que alejarse de allí. ¡Muévanse más rápido, piernas! Hyacinth comenzó a correr, como si la distancia pudiera borrar lo que acababa de suceder. Para la hora de la cena, todos en la escuela sabrían lo que ella había hecho. Ellos sabrían su secreto. Y todos los que la odiaban a ella oa su familia se reirían de su desgracia: La pobre Heredera Potter, víctima de un amor no correspondido. Tal vez se escabulliría a las cocinas y comería allí su cena. En este punto, a ella no le importaba si pensaban que era una cobarde. Estaba cansada de ser valiente todo el tiempo.

En este momento, preferiría morir antes que escuchar que Draco la rechazara, con una mueca en su rostro, disgusto en sus encantadores ojos grises y condescendencia en su voz. Por otra parte, tal vez ni siquiera se digne a darle una respuesta. Eso sería mucho peor. Podría ignorar todo lo anterior e indirectamente declararle al mundo que la Heredera Potter de esta generación era indigna de afecto.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Tal vez me esconda en la cocina hasta que un mago me encuentre. Así es como mamá encontró a papá. Podría convertirlo en una tradición familiar ". El pensamiento solo la hirió a un más.

Mientras corría sintió como alguien la perseguía, pero a Hyacinth no le importaba volverse para ver quién era. Quizás Parvati Patil, su mejor amiga, venía a, inútilmente, ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. De cualquier manera, no ayudaría. _Ella ya consiguió al mago que quería_, Hyacinth pensó con rudeza. Parvati no tuvo ningún problema para tomar a Neville como su compañero. Ellos ya habían hecho el ritual de unión. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por estar sola. _Deja de amargarte! Hyacinth estas feliz por ella, ¿recuerdas?_

Fuertes manos tomaron sus hombros. Hyacinth giró a velocidades vertiginosas y luego se estrelló contra un pecho masculino. Su corazón saltó. "Dra- Heredero Malfoy", se apresuró a corregirse, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Él la estaba tocando. ¡Estaba dejando que ella lo tocara!

"No te atrevas a alejarte de mí", siseó Draco. Su voz estaba teñida de ira, pero sus ojos solo revelaban dolor. "¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, Hyacinth! No después de eso. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros, pero ella no le dijo que la soltara. Incluso si era incómodo, a ella no le importaba. Porque Draco estaba aquí... con ella. "Me tomó siete malditos años llamar tu atención, ¡y nunca te perdonaré si te alejas de mí ahora!"

¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Draco la abrazó, la sostuvo contra su pecho y luego reclamó sus labios con años de codicia acumulada. Hyacinth se sintió mareado, pero eso no le impidió que le devolviera el beso con feroz pasión. ¡Finalmente! Incluso la culpa de saber que se estaba aprovechando de un mago de sangre pura no ayudaba. No estaba aprovechándose si él lo empezó, ¿verdad? Además, ella se detendría antes de arruinarlo. Draco se sentía en una nube Hyacinth y su magia lo habían hecho esperar durante demasiado tiempo, cada segundo de cada maldito dia.

Cuando se apartó del beso, Hyacinth apretó sus manos en el cabello rubio de Draco. Su control sobre ella era firme, a diferencia del débil agarre del mago que la había ayudado a salir del hipogrifo. Draco la tocó como si estuviera seguro de que le pertenecía. "¿Es esta tu respuesta, Heredero Malfoy?", Preguntó formalmente.

Draco se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, la codicia, el deseo y la obsesión se enredaron en cada embestida que su lengua hacía contra la de ella. Ella debería haberlo detenido. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos eran profundos, brumosos y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Su aliento era irregular cuando él le confesó la verdad. "Todo lo que siempre he querido es ser tuyo".

Hyacinth parpadeó con incredulidad. "¿Qué?"

Él apretó los dientes. "Yo . . . Tuve la estúpida idea de que llamaría tu atención si no actuaba como todos los demás. Vi cuánto te disgustaba que los magos hicieran fila e intentaran ganarse tu aprecio. Nunca mostraste interés en ninguno de ellos. Nunca declaraste tus intenciones por nadie. Él agachó la cabeza. "Pensé que si te mantenía a distancia, tu rebeldía saldría a flote y serías tú la que se acercase." Su mirada se hundió más. "Pero nunca lo hiciste. Solo te mantuviste alejada. Fui un idiota".

Entonces ella lo besó, mucho más allá de los límites de lo que era considerado al apropiado. Su lengua se hundió en su boca. Hyacinth esperó a que él la apartara y la acusara de intentar seducirlo, pero él se entregó a ella por completo. Fue una cantidad aterradora de confianza. "Si hubiera sabido que no querías que me mantuviera lejos", jadeó, "Entonces te habría dado una Solicitud de Cortejo tan pronto como pudiera".

El tiempo perdido fue el castigo que recibió por ser una cobarde.

"Si me mientes", el musito haciéndola distraer de la vista de sus ojos grises, "le diré a mi madre que acepte la oferta de Ginevra Prewett por puro rencor", susurró.

Hyacinth se sacudió de rabia. Ella podría haber estado, de mala gana, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía tener a Draco para ella, pero nunca había pensado en la idea de que alguien más lo tuviera. El solo pensamiento de ello la hacía sacudirse de odio ¡Draco Malfoy era de ella!. "Ella no sería la primera bruja que una Potter asesino".

Una sonrisa oscura, presumida y encantada apareció en su rostro. "¿Matarías por mí, Hyacinth?"

_Oh, Draco querido, ¿no entendiste? haría cualquier cosa por ti_. Ese fue el peligro que acompañó el ganar el corazón de una Dama Potter. "Sin arrepentimiento." Ella tiró de su pelo. "Sin remordimientos." Ella arrastró sus uñas a través de su cuero cabelludo. "Sin dudarlo." Hyacinth lo besó de nuevo, deleitándose con el sabor de las ranas de chocolate y el calor de la boca de Draco. "Sin discriminación".

Los Potter eran el epítome de la magia de la luz y las intenciones honorables, hasta que alguien amenazaba lo que amaban. Después de eso, no había magia en la que no se adentrarían, ningún nivel al que no se inclinaran, ninguna enemistad con la que no comenzarían, ninguna reputación que no destruyeran, y ningún ritual que no usarían para vengarse. El verdadero lema de la familia Potter fue Ultionem plenissimam porque cada Potter lo vivió, dándole poder a las palabras. La venganza al máximo. Ella creía en esas palabras con cada fibra de su ser.

Él la miró fijamente. "Estás diciendo la verdad", dijo Draco.

"Sí, lo hago". Hyacinth odio cuando la soltó, pero probablemente era lo mejor. Estandoen sus brazos, y con el tema de conversación que tenían, ella era capaz de hacer algo muy estúpido. "¿Creés que tú madre se moleste si apresuramos la ceremonia de unión?... no puedo esperar para que seas mio".

Las uniones, cuando se realizaban ante una audiencia tradicional, estaban programadas para ocurrir cuando el sol salía. Implicaba que la luz y la vida brillarían en su unión. Además, simbolizaba la permanencia de un verdadero vínculo entre una bruja y su mago. Porque el vínculo seguiría existiendo todos los días, al igual que el sol saldría cada amanecer.

Sería algo magnífico pintado por la primera luz del día.

La unión tradicional sería seguida por un banquete de desayuno, con los alimentos más selectos. No se escatimó ningún gasto. Las frutas exóticas eran abundantes. Los pasteles fueron arreglados en patrones únicos en las fuentes. Y, por supuesto, habría una enorme escultura de hielo del escudo familiar del novio. Que se derretía, simbolizando que dejó a su familia biológica para unirse a otra.

"Estará lívida", respondió Draco. "Madre ha estado planeando mi ceremonia de unión desde que nací. Ni siquiera permitirá que Galeria o Licinia lo ayuden, y por lo general deja que mis hermanas hagan lo que quieran ". Desenredó los rizos de Hyacinth con paciencia. En cuanto a mí, prefiero no esperar. Me uniré a ti tan rápido como me lo permitas ".

¿Iría en contra de los deseos y la tradición de su madre por ella? Si tenia alguna duda sobre si los sentimientos de draco eran genuinos, esto los borro. "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto". El agujero que existía hasta hace poco en la magia de Draco la llamó. "Estoy cansado de esperar."

"Yo también" Hyacinth entrelazó sus dedos, y luego vertió su magia por el agujero en el suyo, comenzando el proceso de unión. Ella había sido una cobarde durante demasiado tiempo. Ella se ocuparía de Narcissa más tarde. Su magia se unió a la suya, densa y poderosa. _En este momento_, pensó, mientras se fortalecía el vínculo entre ellos,_ me siento valiente_. El agujero en su magia parecía no tener fondo, ya que absorbió con avidez su magia. Ella le dio más magia de la que necesitaba para meter a alguien en las salas ancestrales, y eso era como una gota de lluvia para un hombre que se moría de hambre en el desierto. Ella le dio más magia de la que necesitó para engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador, más magia de la que necesitó para calificar como Inefable, y más magia de la que tomó para derrotar a un Basilisco. En el momento en el que la unión se completó, la magia de Hyacinth se redujo a casi nada.

A Hyacinth no le importó. El agotamiento mágico a cambio de Draco valió la pena.

_Siempre_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia

Le doy las gracias a Ellory por darme la oportunidad de traducir una más de sus historias

pasen por su perfil y por el mio para leer mas contenido parecido

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
